Lovebook
by DarkFairyTale
Summary: Muchos drabbles, siempre de MelloxMatt, MattxMello; el orden no altera el producto :D
1. Verde

**El primer drabble de muchos que subiré aquí. De mí para todos, especialmente para Holic. **_Gracias por tu visto bueno, madre mía (?)_

Disclaimer: Death Note no es mío desafortunadamente. 

* * *

><p><strong>VERDE.<strong>

El pasto es verde, las hojas de los árboles son verdes; las flores son verdes, una parte de ellas, en realidad.

El verde representa la Naturaleza, y aunque nadie lo sabe; a Mello le encanta esta. Puede encontrar esa paz que el viento emana con cada suave movimiento.

_Verde, verde…verde…_

¡Hey! ¡Los ojos de Matt! ¡Son verdes!

Ja, valla coincidencia…


	2. Juegos

**Otro drabble, ya saben con todo mi cariño *-***

_Agradecimientos: Taitta, Holic *-*, Ayiw-KuN-88 y kaoryciel94. Gracias por sus reviews :'D_

Disclaimer: Death Note_ aún _no es mio (risa malvada de fondo.)

* * *

><p>Sonrió lujuriosamente, disfrutando del hermoso sonrojo que adornaba las mejillas del pelirrojo. Le besó una vez más; no, no era un beso puro, era uno apasionado y lleno de sensualidad.<p>

Escuchó los suspiros que fluían tiernamente de los labios ajenos, y sonrió de nuevo.

_¿Cuándo nuestros juegos dejaron de ser simplemente juegos, Matt? _Miro esos hermosos y volvió a unirse a sus labios. _"No me importa…"_

* * *

><p><em>Realmente las palabras son más largas cuando están en mi mente, que cuando las paso a word, aún asi, espero poder subir un drabble cada semana :D<em>

_Entonces, merezco al menos un pequeño review? _


	3. Perfección

_Ayiw-kuN-88, kaoryciel94, Taitta, Reiko Sonozaki... gracias por los reviews; va para ustedes y para todos, con mi cariño._

**Disclaimer: ujfofnviosd Death Note es de otras personas que no soy yo.**

* * *

><p>PERFECCIÓN.<p>

La perfección en sí, no es perfección.

Hay cosas tan revueltas, tan desordenadas y alborotadas que por ser así, son perfectas.

La perfección, de alguna manera, hay que buscarla entre los escombros del desperfecto. Y cuando la perfección se encuentra brilla con un aura dorada y grandes alas blancas. Aunque si pensamos mejor en las cosas, la perfección tal vez no tenga aureola y esté vestida de ángel; pero cuando alguien encuentra a la persona perfecta para sí, simplemente lo sabe; por el brillo en sus ojos y el latir de su propio corazón.

Entonces… Matt observa detenidamente a Mello; y nota que este no tiene para nada la pinta de un ángel. Pero para colmo, se ha quedado demasiado tiempo con la mirada fija en él, y éste obviamente lo nota; volteando rápidamente hacia un ahora sonrojado Matt.

-¿Qué tanto miras?- Pregunta con cierta brusquedad, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios notando la reacción del pelirrojo.

-Nada…- Responde con sencillez Matt, volviendo los ojos hacia la pantalla del PSP. Mordiendo sus labios para evitar decir lo que pensaba. _"Eres tan jodidamente perfecto… Mello" _Y por estar ensimismado en no abrir de más la boca, no ha notado como el mismo Mello se ha levantado del sillón donde antes se encontraba; dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia él y lo hace hasta que lo tiene frente a él, y se siente acorralado. _"Joder… maldito perfecto."_ Piensa Matt de nuevo, al sentir los suaves labios sobre los suyos propios.

_Los momentos llenos de perfección, pueden despertar en los momentos menos perfectos._

* * *

><p>Lo he hecho un poco más largo; pero creo que esta un poco revuelto (?) Aún así, espero merecerme un bonito review.<p> 


	4. Karma

Lo sé! Lo sé! Y pido una ENORME disculpa; sé que habia dicho que publicaría cada semana, pero juro que mi inspiración murio! Sepan disculpar. Mi vida ha estado muy rara ultimamente, y se que esto no es un pretexto, pero no puedo hacer más. Solo pedir perdon.

**Disclaimer: ¿Crees tú, que si Death Note fuese mio; L, Matt y Mello hubiesen muerto?**

_Bien... lo dedico a ustedes. Espero les guste, y no este tan raro._

* * *

><p><strong>Karma.<strong>

_¿Qué es el karma? _

_Karma… karma…_

Causa y efecto.

Eso es el karma. Si haces una buena acción, esta buena acción te será retribuida; tal vez en esta vida, tal vez en la siguiente, o tal vez en la vida posterior a tu siguiente vida. Por el contrario, si en toda tu vida has hecho malas acciones, todo esto, se te regresará… por así decirlo.

Aunque… ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca nadie, a menos que yo sepa- ha regresado de la tumba y ha dicho que en su vida, actual, le ha ido muy mal por ser un matón o algo por el estilo. No sé… aunque mi idea personal, es que si has hecho algo malo o bueno, debería ser retribuido en tu vida actual para que así sepas que es bueno hacer buenas acciones. Sin embargo, cuando pienso esto; mi corazón se estruja… Mello ha matado personas, y ni siquiera ha reparado en eso.

Pero, por el contrario, prefiero yo pagar las consecuencias, porque yo no quiero que sea él quien sufra. No quiero que lo lastimen, no quiero que nada nunca le pase. Si algo le llegase a suceder, yo mismo me derrumbaría.

Es por eso, que acepto tus planes. Suicidas, homicida. No me importa, porque de esa manera, si muero a tu lado, puedo invertir nuestras deudas, y asi… sufriré yo. No importa. Esto es lo que yo quiero.

* * *

><p><em>So... whataya think? Esta mal hecho, lo sé... sin embargo, espero este un poquito bien.<em>

_Tengo algo que quiero pedirles. Si dejas un review (lo cual yo agradecere infinitamente) al final deja una palabra, la que sea; por ejemplo si pones **Mariposa **yo escribiré un drabble, que subiré aquí, con ese titulo; claro de los hermosos M's._

_Asi que... animate, deja tu palabra y de paso, dime si te ha gustado. Ok? _

_Besos!_


	5. Fuego

_Sé que debi subir el capítulo ayer, pero juro que no tuve nada de tiempo, aún así, espero les guste y perdonen mi error._

_Holic: Este drabble es para tí, con todo todo mi cariño. Te quiero mucho muchote, bonita. Gracias por todo en serio. No olvides que si ocupas algo, o simplemente quieres hablar; puedes contar conmigo. Te quiero Holic._

* * *

><p><strong>FUEGO. <strong>

Te toco lentamente, voy descubriendo cada parte de tu piel, besando con infinita ternura; ya no quiero lastimarte, si te lastimo… es como si yo mismo me hiciera daño.

Si bien antes de conocerte no me importaba lastimar y herir, eso cambió con tu llegada. Porque supongo que me has enseñado demasiadas cosas, porque eres tú mi complemento; eres como el _agua _que apaga todo rastro de ardiente _fuego _en mi alma.

Eres tú quien cura mis dolores; quién se ha encargado de que, lo que eran yagas abiertas, se hayan convertido en apenas cicatrices. Es éste el _fuego_ que siento cada que te toco, cada que me tocas, con cada beso, con cada noche. Es este el _fuego _que corre por mis venas conforme las prendas caen al suelo; incluso, se asemeja al ardor de las lágrimas cuando descienden por mis mejillas, quemando –impotencia, tristeza, decepción- pero nuevamente tú estás a mi lado, y no puedo quejarme. Estás ahí enfrentado el _fuego _por mí, encarando miles de balas por mí, estás entregándome tu ser, tu vida, tu alma; te entregas a mí y yo simplemente no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hagámoslo- Con ese tono decidido, pero sé que tienes miedo; porque he aprendido a mirar en tus ojos y adivinar tus pensamientos y lo que sientes. Y me acerco a ti, intentando parecer seguro y confiado, mis manos en tus mejillas y te dedico una mirada tierna –una de esas que sólo te dedico a ti-, me acerco a tus labios y los tomo con suavidad; no quiero que tengas miedo, o que tengas dudas. Me separó, para poder hablar.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Te digo con seriedad, porque yo también estoy asustado. Tengo miedo de perderte –aunque estoy más que seguro que sería un milagro que saliésemos vivos- y perder tus sonrisas, tus caricias, tus besos. El _fuego _que emanas, ese calor que derrite todas y cada de mis expectativas.

-Voy a hacerlo, Mello –Entonces sonríes, y derrites con ese hermoso _fuego, _el horroroso hielo de mi corazón.

* * *

><p><em>¿Review? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Zapatazos?<em>

_Next Chapter: Besos._


	6. Besos

Lo séeee! Sé que tiene, un año tal vez que no actualizo ésta cosa bonita, pero mi vida ha estado muuuuy rara y ocupada! Las personas que me tienen en msn lo saben porque simplemente no dejo decirlo. En fin, no vine aquí a contarles lo bizarra que mi vida es, ni mucho menos.

**Éste drabble es para Taitta, que me dejo en su review la palabra "besos".** Me costó mucho porque primero escribí una versión muy linda (Mello y Matt de peques) que sin querer perdí, y después intenté escribir otra parecida que no me gustó para nada; y escribí al final ésto (Sí, lo expliqué demasiado rápido; podría decirse que llevo un año escribiendo éste drabble T.T Pero, en serio me costó!). **Ok, como sea, Taitta; gracias por todos tus reviews y aquí, públicamente digo que amo como escribes! Gracias por todo y espero esta cosita fea sea de tu agrado, en serio que si! **

Disclaimer: Ni Death Note, ni los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenecen *llanto desesperado*.

* * *

><p><strong>Besos. <strong>

**beso** **m. 1. **Acción de besar: En muchos países las personas se dan un **beso** como forma de saludarse. **2.** loc. **~ de judas, **traición.

Bah, la verdad es que no necesito, ni quiero, aprender la definición de "beso". ¿Por qué? Muy simple: tengo justo a mi lado a un chico de cabellos rojizos y preciosos, piel encantadoramente blanca, ojos de un verde esmeralda asombroso. Un chico que aplasta, con una rapidez impresionante, los botoncitos del tonto aparato del que no se separa nunca y que sostiene entre sus delgadas y tersas manos.

Está sentado aquí conmigo. En éste viejo y no muy cómodo sofá que ha sido testigos de tantas noches, _de nuestras noches_; está completamente concentrado en lo que juega.

Y si soy sincero, debo decir que cada que escucho, leo, veo o lo que sea la palabra beso, no puedo evitar pensar en él. Es imposible, tan imposible como no relacionar el color café, con el chocolate. Bueno, al menos a mí así me sucede.

En fin, otra pregunta: ¿Por qué motivo yo, Mello, recordaría a éste escuálido, distraído y parsimonioso pero increíblemente cautivador y pelirrojo chico al oír "beso"? Sencillo; porque él siempre aceptaría uno de éstos. Mío, claro está. Porque, voy a dejar esto en claro: cualquier idiota que quiera atreverse por lo menos, a tocar a Matt no saldrá ileso, ¿entendido? Ah sí, como decía, mi cachorro nunca me negaría un beso, ni me rechazaría alguno.

Nunca. Nunca diría que no a un beso. Un beso como el que estoy a punto de "robarle" ahora: sorpresivo y cauteloso. Y él no lo nota, pero cuando alzo su barbilla y su rostro hacia el mío no hace nada; no hace nada más que corresponder soltando un pequeño y adorable suspiro seguido de una sonrisa que dibuja sin soltar mis labios. Ni siquiera pausa la partida; sé esto por un sonidito que indica el tan temido "game over"

Y él nunca me niega nada por una muy poderosa, pero elemental razón: Me ama, tanto… tantísimo como yo lo amo a él.

¿Para que quiero aprender una estúpida definición escrita por nerds, si puedo disfrutar cuando desee de sus besos?

* * *

><p>¿Qué taaaaaal? Espero les haya gustado, y hayan disfrutado. Me encanta realmente escribir desde el punto de vista de Mello, porque yo me identifico más con Matt y me parece sumamente interesante meterme en la mente de alguien completamente diferente a mí.<p>

Bien, mil disculpas por tardar taaantísimo en actualizar. Les prometo, ahora sí que intentaré subir el siguiente drabble pronto. Ok?

Las quiero mil, y así!

_Next Chapter: Mío. _


	7. Mío

**Para:**_ Ayiw-KuN-88 con todo mi cariño. Gracias por todo, todo y espero ésto te guste al menos un poquitín. Te quiero bastantote._

Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Mío. El es mío. Cada una de sus miradas, cada una de sus palabras, cada una de sus maldiciones. Todas y cada una de sus sonrisas, cada una de sus lágrimas y todos sus golpes y rasguños. Cada hebra de cabello, cada célula, cada molécula, cada hueso y cada músculo. Todas sus pestañas, y también sus pupilas. Es mío desde el dedo gordo del pie izquierdo hasta el último y más recóndito pensamiento. Cada simple expresión me pertenece, y soy yo el único que sé, puede causarle penas y alegrías; porque ese rubio prepotente y altanero vestido de cuero es completamente mío. Y aunque él quiera negarlo o si quiero dudar, sabe que está por demás que lo intente apenas. El está tan atado a mí, como yo estoy así de enganchado a él. Es mío y yo mismo, le entregaría mi alma y mi ser si el lo pidiera. Haría cualquier cosa.<p>

Y no importa, no importa si duele o si es amargo. No importa si no hay un futuro para nosotros y para nuestras ansias de vivir, porque, al final de nuestros días sabremos que nuestro amor ha sido tan real y tan cierto como lo sentimos. No importa nada entonces.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: Sangre.<em>


End file.
